


NieR Automata X

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: 2B and 9S thought their battle was over after their pods returned them to life and YoHRa destroyed and the Machine Network launched into space in their ark. But when more Logic Virus infected androids and even machines appear out of nowhere, the two former soldiers must not only fight once more, but seek out aid from the Alpha, the first Android to be beyond a machine.





	1. Timeline

September 18, 2059: “The Alpha” The first Replica Human Android to feature the ability to think, feel, and make his own decisions was created. A thirty-year trial system was in place to test his reliability. The Alpha was lost for over a hundred years. 

April 10, 2182: during an archeological dig, a scientist discovers the chamber containing the Alpha. Alpha is reactivated and aid in creating the Replica Humanoid Android race. Beginning with three siblings, twin sisters, Devola and Popola, and elder brother, Sigma. 

February 16, 2190, the first sign of a virus which attacks the logical systems of the Androids is discovered, a team of “Hunters” led by Sigma and the Alpha is assembled to combat the ‘maverick’ Androids and seek a cure for the virus respectively. 

June 4, 2199: Sigma becomes consumed by the virus and organizes the ‘Mavericks’ into an army. Declares war with mankind. The war lasts hundreds of years, with countless casualties on all sides…

4198: the last of mankind is destroyed from geological disaster as well as attacks by the Maverick forces. The Mavericks and the virus are destroyed as well. Sigma and the Alpha disappear, presumed killed. 

July 4, 5012: An alien force arrives on earth, launching an attack with a variety of machines across the planet, striking first at the Replica Humanoid Hunter primary HQ. 

Circa 5100: the war with the alien machines does not go well. Due to loss of control of over half of Earth, the political leaders of the Androids, known as the Council of Humanity, creates a lunar storage facility to preserve human culture and information about the human race and its history. They also, with the surviving hunters, create space stations to be used in combat with the invaders renaming the Hunters into The Army of Humanity. 

Circa 7645: The machine lifeforms' invasion actions begin to decline, their control of 80% of Earth never increasing further. The Army of Humanity launches several operations to regain control of Earth, but they all end in failure, while the machine population continues to grow.

Circa 11,000: Sightings of the Alien ships and the Aliens themselves begin to decline. 

11,502: Near the equator line in the Pacific Ocean, a large floating city built by the machine lifeforms is discovered. The Army of Humanity codenames it "Atlantis". Two years later, it suddenly disappears under the waves.

11,732: During the 8th machine war, Army of Humanity employs a large-scale Resistance strategy. Devola and Popola reappear.

11,932: The Anti-Machine Life Form program “YoRHa” begins and is approved to begin construction of higher caliber androids based on design specs of the Alpha. 

September 11,939: Construction of the 13th satellite base, The Bunker, designed as the YoRHa HQ, began.

December 8, 11,941: The Pearl Harbor Descent Operation is carried out. The plan was for 16 prototype YoRHa units to gain control of a frontline enemy base at Pearl Harbor and destroy an enemy server in Mount Ka'ala. However, 12 units were lost in orbit during the descent into enemy action. The operation was forcibly continued with the remaining four units, and by its end, all but one unit, Unit Alpha 2, who managed to escape were destroyed.

January 30, 11,942 4:25 AM Bunker time: YoRHa Number 9 Type Scanner “9S” is brought online for the first time. 

February 10, 11,945: Evidence of an intrusion in the Bunker's network is discovered. The records of this discovery are quickly erased.

March 10, 11,945: The 243rd Descent Operation is carried out to destroy a Goliath-class machine in the Abandoned Factory. Six YoRHa units, including 2B, are sent down. Even with four units shot down during descent and one MIA, the operation proceeds and the target is terminated.

April 7, 11,945: During hostilities with massive Goliath-class machine lifeforms that appeared in the Ruined City, the enemy launched a self-destruct attack. As a result, a large sinkhole was formed. At the same time, an alien signal, which had not been picked up in centuries, was detected.

May 2, 11,945: While en route to port to re-supply, the carrier "Blue Ridge II" is attacked and sunk by a Behemoth-class machine lifeform. To prevent it from reaching shore, all YoRHa units in the vicinity engage it.

July 26, 11,945: Commander White and most YoRHa units perish as the Bunker collapses. A "Tower" built by the machine lifeforms then rises from beneath the surface of the Ruined City.

August 6, 11,945: A structure from the Tower is launched into space.

January 1, 11,946: the Machine Life Form peace faction, led by machine known as Pascal, sign an armistice with Army of Humanity. The presumed last of the YoHRa Units, 2B, 9S, and A2 resurface, attempt to build life outside of war. 

11,947: More YoRHa androids infected with Logic Virus appear from apparently nowhere and along with rogue Machines attack causing a new machine war to begin. The YoRHa surviving trio learn the truth………………….

**NEIR: Automata X**


	2. Chapter 1: The Search for Eden

**NEIR: Automata X**

Chapter 1: The Search for Eden 

“Any time today, Nines…” 2B said, sarcastically as she sliced an oncoming attacking android in half. Her black and white trim maid-like outfit swirled around her as she wielded her perfectly sharpened katana. 

“working on it…” her companion, 92, or as she affectionately called Nines, said flatly as he continued to try to hack the doorway. 

“They’re not stopping coming,” 2B said, balancing a large bag in her free hand while battling all who came through the bottle necked hallway and door to the emergency exit. 

“I said I’m working on it…” 9S responded again, before the door buzzed. “GOT IT! LET’S MOVE!” He exclaimed, and the two former YoRHa units dashed through the door and slamming it behind them. 

2B placed her blade on her back and smiled at her companion, her blue eyes shining with pride for how his hacking skills have been improving. “Great job, Nines, your getting so much faster with that.” 

“That won’t hold them for long,” 9S frowned at the door before turning and starting down the path. “We need to get moving so we can decode this data.”

2B frowned softly before moving quickly behind her friend, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword incase they need assistance. 

The hack back to the new resistance headquarters was uneventful, and the pair had found Anemone and Devola waiting on them. “Welcome back,” Anemone said to the two field agents. “Did you get anything out of that reactivated base?” 

“Maybe,” 2B replied. “Nines was able to hack into their server.” 

“We know they’re looking for something,” 9S continued for her, “I wasn’t able to see, but I did get some encoded data in my POD that might shed some light on it.” 

“Great work you two,” Anemone smiled, “maybe we can finally bring some peace to this world.” 

“We thought that before,” 9S frowned, before walking past the group toward his workstation. “Come along, POD.” 

2B watched him go sadly, before turning to Devola. “Hopefully we’ll find something in this data to help restore your sister, too,” she said, “I know it’s hard.” 

“I try to tell myself she’s just resting…” Devola said, glancing away, “We always wanted to… go together. Not like this… never like this…” 

“I’ll work out,” 2B said, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. “Nines will find a way. He always does.” 

“Your faith in him is beautiful,” Devola said, “Its good to see hope.” 

“I do… and… I wish…” 2B shook her head, “I know my… death affected him. But… I wish I knew what happened in that tower. He’s not talking, and A2 … yeah, you can’t even keep her still long enough to ask a question let alone get an explanation.” 

“Give him time, maybe he’ll open up. He’s always been so open with you before,” Devola said, taking the turn to return the reassurance. 

“It’s been months though…” 2B sighed.

It had been almost eight months to be exact since her, Nines, and A2 were revived by their pods. Something happened in that tower that neither of Nines or A2 seem to want to talk about. She knows he knows about her true mission and her real name. but something else. Since they woke up, he hasn’t been the same. There’s still hints of the old affection, she could tell Nines still cares about her and happy to see she was alive. But it was almost like he wasn’t happy to be alive himself. And it worried the former assassin. 

And it’s not like they’ve had time to work out their issues. When they thought the war was over, and things were better both machine and androids that shouldn’t even still exist began popping up, in large number, an army even, all effected by the Logic Virus. So, the two went back to what they were good at. Fighting. 

“Oh my God…” both female androids heard 9S exclaim. 

“What’s wrong?” 2B asked as she, Devola, and Anemone came to where he was seated at a computer system. 

“I know what the logic virus infected forces are looking for,” 9S said, reading over the date. “Eden.” 

“Eden? The Garden of Eden? Like from the human religious books Torah and Bible?” Devola asked. 

“No, it was the place where the Bunker was designed and the prototype YoRHa androids were designed and built.” 9S replied, “All data on it’s location and its secrets were lost when the Bunker went online.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” 2B asked, “Let’s go there.” 

“That’s the thing, all data was lost. We don’t know where it is,” 9S replied. 

“Then this data is next to useless, Nines…” 2B frowned. 

“I said WE don’t know where it is,” 9S replied, turning his chair to look at his partner. “But I have an idea of who might.” 

2B blinked in confusion for a minute before her crystal blue eyes widened in realization. 

“A2…” 

**2 B Continued…**


End file.
